


El significado de pertenecer

by soreto



Series: Nuestros significados y demonios [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aliens, Codependency, Emotional Manipulation, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I just have to do this, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Other, Possessive Behavior, Self-Reflection, Sorry Jehan, Xenophilia, maybe a series, who knows - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: Los humanos eran innecesariamente complicados, pero Venom había logrado comprender sus contradicciones hasta cierto punto, y de paso crear su propia complejidad al aprender de estos.Una de esas innecesarias complejidades, era el empeño en darle más de un significado a las palabras y emociones; en consecuencia, el había comprendido que Eddie era suyo, en más maneras de las que la palabra podía describir.





	El significado de pertenecer

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Heyas! Pués caí con estos dos, y me dije, "Pués me uno a los que quedamos prendados del Symbiote", y aquí me tienen.
> 
> No había escrito relaciones extrañas desde que deje el Fandom de Killing Stalking, así que quedo corto, pero puede ser una serie de oneshots. En fin, este relato esta totalmente basado en la película, PERO, tiene pequeños elementos de los comics, e investigado para poder comprender su dinámica, y hostigado a un conocido que lee los comics. 
> 
> No tuve el valor de decirle a mi Beta que revisara, así que perdón los erroes :)
> 
> Espero les agrade :D

Había días en que tenía que hacer cosas que no le gustaban, como contener su hambre, o explicar hasta qué punto la palabra "mío" era lo que describía su sentir hacia la persona que prestaba sus emociones, que daba sus entrañas y existencia entera como su hogar.  
  
Los humanos tenían demasiados significados para sus intenciones, para sus palabras, y muchas mentiras para lograr sus objetivos; Venom no compartía eso, pero comenzaba a comprenderlo: la "pertenencia" era algo que tendía a perder los límites fijos en sus pensamientos, lidiaba con él comprender sus, ahora, muchos apetitos y la profundidad de ellos.  
  
_Tengo hambre_ , _deseo algo_ : ambos expresan un anhelo, de raíz diferente, y a veces lo mismo.  
  
_Tengo hambre_ era algo simple para el Simbionte, y ahora le era incomprensible. El tener apetito era el ímpetu natural de alimentarse, instinto de supervivencia, sin embargo, cuando sentía el pulso del cuerpo, la existencia de Eddie, sentía hambre.  
  
Pero no era el apetito para alimentarse, era diferente.  
  
Su coexistencia era una unión ambivalente, de dos vías reciprocas, más no equivalentes, que los conectaban. Porque ambos se pertenecían, aunque no de la misma manera; Eddie era suyo, y tenía poder sobre él, más, no obstante, el humano no tenía control del todo sobre lo que habitaba su cuerpo: se pertenecían, sí, pero Venom no sentía que su anfitrión tuviera posesión sobre él.  
  
Su pertenencia no era lo mismo, porque no podía serlo.  
  
Cuando tomó ese cuerpo, simplemente hacía lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir: él tomó algo, y Eddie le daba, sin reticencia—aunque así quisiera creer—, lo que Venom necesitara, o lo que quería.  
  
Su relación cambió por supuesto, porque ya no sólo tomaba, o necesitaba, si no que después deseaba, quería a Eddie.  
  
¿Cómo podría no dejarse llevar por sus, ahora, descubiertos anhelos? Venom no sólo aprendía a mezclarse en la sangre de Eddie, o en las pocas ortodoxas—a opiniones de Venom—maneras de vivir de los humanos, sino que comprendía las emociones, y se hizo capaz no sólo de imitar el sentir, sino de crear uno propio.  
  
Eddie le recibía incondicional, dejándose poseer y ser envuelto en las implicaciones del pertenecer de esa existencia que se arrulla de su pulso, alimentándose de su calidez, y refugiándose en sus huesos.  
  
Porque habían estado separados muchas veces, y aun así el anhelo de pertenecer, de volver a estar como una sola existencia prevalecía. Eddie era el santuario, el hogar idílico de Venom, y éste quien completaba, reparaba, y mantenía a raya los demonios del otro.  
  
Eddie le era incondicional. Con Lee Prince aprendió las raíces pútridas de un dolor profundo y que permanecía remanente en la existencia de Venom, vivió en una miseria constante para ser una herramienta maleable; con Flash, sintió el ser necesitado de manera desesperada, casi al punto de perderse a sí mismo formando parte de lo que Thompson necesitaba, y jamás podría recuperar.  
  
¿Y Eddie que le pedía? Simplemente lo recibía sin queja, simplemente le daba, y cedía. Eddie no lo necesitaba, lo deseaba con desespero, aunque el humano no dejará saberlo con pensamientos claros, Venom lo sabía.  
  
Eddie lo necesitaba, pero no lo requería; complicados como eran los humanos con sus docenas de significados, Venom había aprendido a entenderlo.  
  
Era curioso que con sus otros anfitriones, hubiese absorbido sus emociones, había aprendido a odiar y a corromperse; pero con Eddie, quería que este se dejara engullir por las suyas.  
  
Muchas eran las veces en que su anfitrión necesitaba, y prefería callar esos pensamientos.  
  
No era raro que el hombre se despertara en lo noche agitado, con el cuerpo helado y el miedo crepitando su piel; como todo humano, Eddie luchaba con demonios ocultos en recuerdos, en arrepentimiento y rencores.  
  
Venom quería protegerlo, deseaba calmar su mente, y darle lo que necesitaba. Pero los humanos eran contradictorios, negando su vulnerabilidad, huían de las emociones, los pensamientos, que los turbaban.  
  
"Eddie."  
  
La voz de Venom retumbó en el cuerpo del hombre, que se estremeció saliendo del terror de otra pesadilla más. La voz del Simbionte sonó demandante, y Eddie sabía que exigía saber, entender que le pasaba, aunque éste ya tuviera sus respuestas.  
  
—V, no pasa nada, sólo me desperté de repente, es normal —murmuró en la oscuridad de la habitación.  
  
_Mentira_. Pensaba, _lo sabía_ ,  Venom con frustración, e irritado por la terquedad del humano de mentirle, y de mentirse.  
  
"Tuviste pesadillas." El Simbionte afirmó, no dando lugar a la evasión del miedo en su anfitrión.  
  
El humano no respondió, se mordió el labio y esperó a que Venom dejará el tema.  
  
"Eddie—"  
  
—No es importante, son sólo pesadillas —respondió con aprehensión. Se giró sobre su costado, y cerró los ojos, esperando que Venom no dijera más esa noche.  
  
Como otras veces, Eddie negaba lo que necesitaba; no importaba: Venom esperaría a que el humano durmiera, y arreglaría el desequilibrio de químicos que se mezclaban con las emociones de su anfitrión, mientras éste dormía.  
  
Aunque no lo quisiera, aunque Eddie lo negara, Venom le daría lo que necesitaba, lo iba a proteger.

No era raro que cuando Eddie no estuviera consciente, el Simbionte se deslizara entre los químicos de organismo humano—que le sorprendía de su constante fragilidad— y el golpeteo de su corazón para equilibrar cosas, modificar otras tantas sin que su anfitrión lo supiera; por supuesto, era algo que Venom comprendía no sería aprobado por el humano.

Eddie no tenía que ser consciente de muchas cosas, Venom jamás lo dañaría, además no creía que el humano pudiera entender las profundad implicaciones de pertenecer, de los pensamientos y emociones que él fue aprendiendo con su pasar entre los humanos.

Con sutileza, se adentraba en el pulso de Eddie sin que este lo percibiera; movía ideas, tranquilizaba miedo y se apropiaba de cosas que los hicieran felices, esas memorias que para su anfitrión eran importantes, las admiraba. Amplificaba las sensaciones agradables de manera gradual, hasta que las cosas negativas se perdían en la mente de Eddie.

Eddie era suyo, aunque Venom era conocedor que el hombre no comprendería las implicaciones de esto, quizás hasta se sentiría abrumado por ellas; él Simbionte tampoco era capaz de poner en palabras todos los significados que sus deseos ahora cargaban.  
  
Por qué Eddie le pertenecía, en todos los significados que eso pudiera llevar.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ¿Qué les pareció? :D


End file.
